Quality control for images and video is often implemented based on subjective testing using people that compare different images or video content. This can be a time consuming and expensive process. Additionally, subjective testing relies upon representative images which results in an evaluation only of expected behavior. Techniques have been generated for estimating the quality of images and video content, but the accuracy of those techniques can vary depending on the circumstances.